Second Chance
by n7tactician
Summary: Shepard survived the crucible, but just barely. Kaidan and the rest of the SSV Normandy are determined to not only see their commanding officer again, but give her the life deserves after all she's lost. Rebuilding isn't as simple as it seemed, and fighting tangible enemies is much easier than fighting the ones in your head. Recovery isn't just for physical wounds.**Rating upped**
1. Chapter 1

_*sigh* Bioware owns everything but my creative thinking guys. This is the first time I've written anything in almost 6 years, so please excuse any repetitive sentence structure. Also, if you notice any spelling, grammar, or structural issues, please don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you to all readers,_ _and of course any comments are welcome._

 **Chapter 1**

Deja vu set in quickly as Shepard took in the feeling of suffocation, only this time the galaxy was safe. Everyone she loved and cared about had a chance at a future. She had finally completed her mission, and with time the galaxy would rebuild themselves. As she took in the sight of the Earth, burned, but still alive, spots of blue and green still visible, she smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Tears brimmed as she could only think of Kaidan in her last moments. His anguish at being forced aboard the Normandy, injured yet still begging to help her, to stay with her until his last breath. _"Please don't leave me behind..."_ His words echoed in her mind as she began to lose consciousness. She would die, yes, but he and so many others would live. Her love for him would be never-ending, and Shepard desperately hoped he knew just how much she adored him.

Shepard had been so afraid after Mars, silently begging him to open his deep chocolate eyes as she stared at his beaten, broken body for what seemed like hours. Once he finally did after a few days and missions later, she was so happy, but dared not to show how much. She was so reserved, not knowing how he felt, if he even still felt anything for her, and though bringing him his favourite whiskey, kept a casual facade. When she visited the last time he'd become a spectre, the highest honour in the galaxy. Barely containing her excitement, she congratulated him as one would a friend while secretly dreading him not returning to the Normandy, and once he'd decided to after the attempted coup by Udina she was ecstatic. Slowly Commander Seanne Shepard closed her eyes, knowing it would be for the last time. She was tired, and sighed as Kaidan Alenko's face was the last thing she pictured as she blacked out.

As her body fell through reentry, somehow mostly protected by the falling pieces of the Citadel all around her, Shepard's lungs habitually forced her body to breathe in oxygen. The pieces of metal landed on the ground with extreme force, yet almost enveloped Shepard as gently as possible, doing no more damage to her already broken and bleeding body than already caused by her confrontation with the Illusive Man only minutes before. Despite the war torn structures surrounding the pieces of the destroyed Citadel, the sun shone brightly in a clear blue sky, green blades of grass still visible through bits of dust and concrete.

Kaidan gripped the rail outside the med bay, staring coldly at the dull gray wall of the second floor of the SSV Normandy SR-2. He never even heard the footsteps of Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau approach him slowly. "A-Alenko?" Joker could feel his pain mirrored his own, only probably more severe if that were possible. He had genuinely loved EDI. Somehow the AI had become more human than most living, breathing, organics he'd known his entire life. She'd changed him, most definitely for the better, and it was all because of Commander Shepard. Joker had never known anyone like Shepard; She was cold, calculating, while at the same time so warm, caring and loving. Shepard would have done anything for any one of her crew, despite never getting to live her life the way she deserved to. She _**had**_ to be alive, and not just for herself. He needed Shepard more than ever right now, and so did the broken man next to him.

"Kaidan!" Joker all but yelled, his voice clearly loud enough for half the ship to hear him. Kaidan's head snapped up, as he looked at his friend with glassy eyes. The pain he felt on the right side of his body was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Realizing biotic energy began to fill the immediate space around him, he let go of the railing and turned to face Joker, knowing Joker would not judge him for his ragged, unkempt appearance. "She's not gone, man. We just have to find her." He heard the pilot say. He felt himself start to speak, his voice sounding foreign to him. "Joker, where are we?"

They opened the airlock and stepped out cautiously onto the soil of the unknown, yet familiar feeling planet. Garrus Vakarian frowning slightly as he adjusted his sniper rifle to peer around the area through the old, beaten reconnaissance scope. "ALENKO!" Garrus yelled, unable to believe the familiar sight in the distance. Kaidan jogged over with haste to the cliff Garrus stood upon, looking into the scope with a gesture from Garrus. The structure in sight had an eerie familiarity about it, giving Kaidan a hopeful feeling, causing his chest to tighten. Kaidan's mind flashed back to the first time he'd seen the structure. Three years ago, yet it felt like an enternity, a young Commander Shepard with her steel gray eyes and vivid coppery hair falling in wisps around her delicate face, stood quietly next to himself. He was so much younger then, naive and willing to believe anything he was told by those higher up. The spaceport was new back then, and the colony had just been attacked by Saren and his geth. "We're on Eden Prime, Alenko! We're close to Earth!" Garrus said gleefully, quickly pulling Kaidan from his memories. Kaidan took a relieved breath of air as he looked around the planet, still green with life and relatively untouched by the Reapers. They scouted the area to ensure safety as anyone with any technical training began work on the Normandy with haste.

It took 3 days of around the clock repairs, everyone working in shifts so as to be rested, before the Normandy was capable of flight once more. They had no weapons systems, kinetic barriers stabilizing at a mere forty percent, just enough for reentry into Earth's atmosphere, but everyone agreed there was no time to waste for full repairs. Kaidan stepped out onto the planet for the last time, taking in everything, and creating a mental photograph in his mind. The damp soil beneath his boots giving him a fresh determination he hadn't felt in days. "Everyone on the ship now! Donnelly's got her up and running enough to fly. We're going to find Shepard." He said, a hard tone in his voice and the look of a man with a mission even hell itself couldn't interfere with.

Seanne Shepard's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices, though muffled she could make out a familiar sound: James. Disoriented, she tried to move and found she was pinned beneath rubble of some sort. _'_ _Where am I? What is this? It looks like some sort of metal'_ she thought to herself as she realized she was breathing. Wasn't she dead? She should be dead. The voice of James again snapped through her thoughts, and this time she mustered all the strength she possibly could, she attempted a biotic throw. Shepard whimpered in pain as the attempt caused the rubble to shift, the sheet of metal on top of her becoming heavier, and causing a sharp edge to become lodged in her side. Before she lost consciousness once more she vaguely heard James yell for a medic.

James Vega hadn't been part of Commander Seanne Shepard's crew for very long in contrast to his crewmates. Of course he'd known who she was for a few years. Everyone had. After working with her, James knew why people followed her to hell and back; She cared for all her crewmembers, and took time to help each and every one when called for. She had even let him call her Lola without much complaint, and right now he needed to find her, or at least be able to find something to give her a proper burial. The woman who saved the entire damn universe deserved at least that much. Though he secretly hoped in his heart to find her alive, he knew how slim the chances were of that becoming a reality. Just as he, and his team, were about to start searching another area of the wreckage he noticed a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. _'_ _Shit. Is that even possible?'_ He thought as he sprinted over to the area and began carefully, but quickly lifting torn, distorted pieces of metal and wiring. _'_ _If that's her we don't have time to-"_ His thought trailed off as he noticed a glimmer of a battered N7 logo beneath the large hunk of metal he currently gripped. "MEDIC!" He yelled as he threw the metal away. Beneath it lay a severely injured, but shallowly breathing Shepard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Comments are always welcome, as are questions and critique. Of course Bioware owns all except my specific ideas and creativity. For Jen, the anon girl who messaged me, I'm sorry for the sadness and bit of angst of the last chapter, but it is necessary at this point. I promise there WILL be fluff and romance. Just hang in there sweetie!_

 **Chapter 2**

James paced back and forth in the makeshift emergency room. Within the last few days, what remained of Alliance forces in the city worked around the clock to restore power and functionality to the hospital in the center of town. Other clinics were operating at every checkpoint with the manpower to handle both injuries and searches, but this was the only functioning hospital in all of Vancouver. James knew things looked bleak all around. He still hadn't heard from the Normandy and it had been nearly two weeks since Shepard had done the impossible and blasted the reapers to hell. James said a silent prayer to a God he wasn't even sure existed for their quick return as he turned toward the operating room doors.

Shepard looked terrible with all the monitors, cords, and medication lines attached to various parts of her body. A good portion of her once fair features covered in burns and cuts, she looked more vulnerable than James Vega thought possible. She was both wise mentor and younger sister-like to him at the same time. Fierce and courageous, but also playful and caring when needed. He longed to see her icy gray eyes glaring at him once more as he poked fun of her ever so slight speech impediment. He was most saddened by her once bright, fiery copper hair now singed and dull, almost completely lifeless. If he hadn't seen her chest rise and fall raggedly, he'd assume the worst. She'd received enough medication to keep her under for quite some time, but was in need of someone who could handle her cybernetic implants. James knew only one person alive had the knowledge to handle such a task. He chastised himself for the thought, as he could think of no one, not even Admiral Hackett himself, that knew a way to find Miranda Lawson; The Cerberus Operative turned traitor made a point to stay hidden, no matter the cost.

Just as he turned to the dented metal doors leading out to the exit hallway, wondering how to find a person who was good at leaving no trail, all the while having very little communications ability, Miranda Lawson hastily stalked into the hospital, paying no attention to the guards with weapons drawn, who paused waiting for an order from James. As he motioned for them to stand down, he took in the perfect beauty. She looked tired, her usual skintight jumpsuit replaced by alliance fatigues, though she still wore her trademark knee-high black heeled boots. "Where is she Vega? I know she's here somewhere!" Miranda demanded, her voiced raised slightly as she looked accusingly at the dumbfounded Lieutenant. James quickly ushered her through the doors behind him, warning her that Shepard was in bad shape. "Vega, I brought her back from the dead once. Nothing you can possibly show me will shock me", she said calmly as she approached Shepard's bed.

A sad smile took the place of Miranda's scowl as she looked at her former Commander. Seanne Shepard had done so much for her, even when she didn't deserve it. The broken woman before her was the only reason her younger sister, Oriana, was even alive and safe. Miranda had to save Shepard; She had to repay this woman for everything she'd ever done for her. James stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was a mere twenty minutes, before Miranda spoke. "Vega, I think I have a solution, but it's going to be difficult with extremely limited resources. Is the Normandy nearby?" Miranda asked earnestly, looking up from her frantic typing on her omni tool. James sighed as he leaned against the soot-stained wall and crossed his arms. "Miranda, we haven't had contact with the Normandy since the final battle. We don't know where she is, if anyone survived, we just don't know." He replied as he shook his head.

The two remained silent for a few minutes before James walked over to a closed cabinet and removed a blanket. He handed it to Miranda and pointed to a makeshift cot near Shepard's bed. "You can take my bed, and I'll take the chair over here. Someone should be on guard duty anyhow, just in case." He motioned toward a small red chair covered in dirt and grime by the door. Miranda thanked him and wearily took the blanket as she stood and turned to the cot. Previously, before all of this, Miranda would have scoffed and turned her nose up at the notion of sleeping in these conditions, but now she welcomed the ability to sleep anywhere. It didn't take long before she was in a deep sleep, the first sleep she'd had in days.

James awoke to a loud humming noise outside the building, just far off enough to be near what rubble was left of the spaceport docks. He lifted the thick fabric covering the window, effectively blocking all light from the room, and peered outside. There were no street lighting operational, and the outline of singed trees could barely be seen on the hospital courtyard. Though he carefully scanned the area as far as his vision would allow, he couldn't see very far. What was left of a business center was blocking his sight to the docks. Quietly as he could in an attempt to not wake Miranda, he gathered his sidearm and extra ammo from the counter top and headed outside to get a better view. James knew moving about the city in the dark was highly discouraged; They were still fighting pockets of reaper-created mutations. Cannibals were still a common sight, and they always traveled in packs of three or more. No sooner had James finished that thought than he heard the gurgling sound of a group. He stealthily peered around the wall he was standing next to and saw a group of three accompanied by a marauder. Severely outnumbered, he knew his best chance was to stay undetected and move slowly.

Getting no more than ten feet away from his starting attempt, James sidestepped around a pothole filled with water and drew his pistol. As soon as he took his next step, he knew it was a mistake, as his foot crunched into a pile of broken glass alerting the enemies directly ahead of him. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before engaging his targeting system and readying his weapon. Taking down the first two cannibals was easy, but the marauder was closing in quick and somehow still had shields despite all the rounds James wasted on him. He quickly dived behind a pile of debris to reload before peering out just in time to see an unidentified person use a biotic throw and kill the marauder. He aimed and shot the last cannibal between the eyes and holstered his weapon. As he stood up and began to walk toward the figure, they came into view and he was taken aback. In the dimly lit street now covered in what remained of the group of cannibals stood the one person he hadn't expected to ever see again. "Major Alenko? Is that you!?" He said in disbelief, hoping he wasn't hallucinating the presence of the dark haired, obviously enraged officer, currently illuminated in a blue glow before him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to my husband(Despite his hatred for Kaidan)_ _for catching the few spelling and capitalization mistakes in the last two chapters, they have since been fixed. Maybe this chapter we'll get to some fluff, though there will still be some angst. I mean everyone's favourite hero is hanging on for dear life here. Also, Shepard's first name is Seanne, pronounced SHAHN. It's a feminine form of Sean._

 **Chapter 3**

Kaidan was fueled with determination, anxiety, hope and though he didn't want to admit it, fear as he stepped off the Normandy. Garrus and Tali were close on his heels, yet still giving the space they knew he needed. The dark circles under his eyes, and lines across his usually smooth face betraying his forced demeanor. In all reality, he'd come back to Earth with only one mission, and though everyone aboard the Normandy knew it, they kept to themselves. "Joker, turn those engines off, and keep quiet. Don't open that airlock for anyone. Not even me without extensive questioning about something only I can answer. We don't know what's going on down here. Kaidan out." They'd already dealt with a clone of Seanne attempting to steal the Normandy once, and that was a mere few weeks ago. Kaidan shuddered, remembering just how cold and almost evil her doppelganger had been, and how Seanne had still tried to save her. The entire experience was extremely unsettling to say the least. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as Joker confirmed over the barely audible communication link as they readied their weapons and scanned the horizon.

Garrus scanned the street in front of them though his scope, motioning for them to move toward a pile of wrecked, dented cars. The battle with the reapers sure took its toll on the city, everything barely recognizable and shattered. Quickly moving to their designated cover, Kaidan motioned for them to halt upon hearing the clearly audibly screeching of cannibals, followed by gunfire. Whoever was in combat was clearly outnumbered, and didn't have much time, causing Kaidan, Tali and Garrus to spring into action. All emotion put aside as combat instincts took over, they quickly made their way through the dark streets of the city using fallen debris as cover. Finding cover was easy, getting to it was the hard part. Everywhere the small squad went, they had to dodge destroyed concrete, potholes, or some other sort of obstacle. Reaching their destination, Kaidan quickly ordered Tali into the nearby building as Garrus took up the rear a few feet behind, both keeping their weapons at the ready. As Kaidan threw up his barrier, he heard a familiar voice. He wasted no time in skirting around the car just in time to biotically throw a lone marauder away from James Vega, effectively killing him and giving James time to kill the final enemy which he did with ease.

Still reeling from the group of mutated enemies, adrenaline receding into white hot anger, Kaidan approached James looking for answers as Vega recognized him. "Lieutenant Vega, what are you doing here alone. Where is Hackett?" Kaidan demanded, his usually warm brown eyes still blue from the use of his biotics. The one and only question he cared to ask was temporarily left unsaid in an attempt to remain professional and composed. Kaidan didn't drop his barrier, not knowing what to expect in the war-torn streets of his home. He'd spent all of his life that he could remember in Vancouver, and to see it barely recognizable and destroyed tore at him. "Major Alenko? Sir?" Vega looked at him, expecting a reply, but in all reality Kaidan hadn't been listening. "Sorry Vega, what was it?"

"Sir, the Admiral is currently overseeing debris cleanup and tech recovery on the northern side of town where they found what was left of Harbinger. I was out here trying to discover the sound coming from the docks that I can only guess is the Normandy. I've been at the hospital with Shepard and-" James was immediately cut off as Kaidan sprinted toward the hospital, ignoring the squadmates behind him. Deep down Kaidan knew he wasn't thinking rationally, and he'd let his emotions get the better of reason and professionalism, but he didn't care. He'd already decided he had no reason to still be alive if Seanne wasn't. He wouldn't go through that pain again. He wouldn't survive that a second time. When Kaidan reached the all too familiar sight of the hospital he'd been through many times, he stopped, suddenly afraid and unable to fully breathe. His feet refused to move, despite willing himself to walk in and find the answers his heart demanded. He didn't know how long he stood in front of those old metal doors before the others caught up to him.

No one said anything for what seemed like a lifetime, each lost in their own fears and expectations of what would be through the suddenly ominous double doors in front of them. Finally, after letting his crew mates have a moment James cleared his throat, "Major? Do you want me to take you into her room?" Kaidan merely nodded, unable to speak or stop the tears welling in his eyes. He didn't even notice when the guards offered him a solemn salute. Despite attempting to keep it quiet in the past, nearly all of the alliance knew of Commander Shepard's relationship with Major Alenko, especially in recent months. Kaidan hadn't noticed he'd been holding his breath the few feet to the room James was now in front of. He didn't feel in control of his body, not even remembering following the Lieutenant, as he pushed open the doors and walked forward to the small figure with so many tubes and wires attached. His breath hitched and a sob escaped his lips, betraying the extent of his emotions as he looked at her. She was alive, and for that he should be eternally grateful to any deity that existed, but looking at her like this broke his heart.

Tali followed slowly behind James and Kaidan, grabbing Garrus's talon and pulling him forward into the room. "Keelah..." she gasped as she saw her friend, comrade and captain unconscious in a small dented up hospital bed. Shepard looked so frail and vulnerable at first Tali wasn't even sure it was her. She looked up to see Garrus shaking, trying to keep composure for the sake of his friends as he watched one of his closest friends fall apart in front of him. Kaidan took note he was no longer the only one other than the sleeping Miranda in the room, but cared little for hiding his emotions any longer. He knelt down next to Shepard's bed, the tears falling freely now, as he kissed her battered and bruised hand still covered in dried blood. It had been a while since he'd last slept, but mustering up some strength he llightly caressed her cheek with his hand, brushing his fingertips over her dry, cracked lips. "Seanne...Seanne please fight. I'm here now. Everyone is here. We made it back to find you. Please get better, we need you. I need you. I love you." he whimpered, barely heard by those behind him as Garrus moved forward and squeezed his shoulder lightly. Garrus noticed what a toll this had taken on Kaidan when he looked up at him. The stubborn, headstrong career soldier Garrus once knew now replaced with a completely broken man watching his soul mate dying in front of him with no way to help her.

Kaidan sat there hours after Garrus and Tali left to find a place to rest in an adjacent room, not wanting to go back to the Normandy with Shepard's condition questionable. He felt his fatigue of the past couple of weeks catch up to him as his eyelids grew heavy, and laid his head down next to Shepard's hand, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately. No nightmares plagued him that night, just dreams of a future he desperately want to make reality. With each passing day, various members of the Normandy stopped by to see Shepard's progress, which was painstakingly slow. Some days there was no change, while some her vitals were almost normal, and then there were the days she almost seemed peacefully asleep instead of barely alive. Miranda insisted on keeping her in a medically induced coma so as to make sure everything was healing properly. Kaidan lost count of how many different pieces of tech she would haul through the door daily, dissecting each one carefully in hopes of finding the answer for Shepard's still dormant cybernetics; Each day Kaidan would step away long enough to give Admiral Hackett news of Shepard's condition, though most days the answer was the same as the last. He enjoyed the few minutes of sunshine and air, and even noticed a bit of grass starting to turn green in the hospital courtyard. When Shepard was better he'd have to go thank Admiral Hackett for giving him so much time off to be here when there was still so much work to do.

This process kept up for another two weeks, every day the same as before, until one dreary, cold afternoon Miranda burst through the doors with a legitimate smile on her tired face. "Alenko, I think I might have something we can try. I found this near the corpse, if you want to call it that, of Harbinger. Well, I noticed that despite all of his systems being completely destroyed, the basic internal structures of his processing power weren't." Miranda was almost bouncing in excitement while Kaidan looked up at her skeptically, trying to contain the inner turmoil within himself. _'It's still basically reaper tech, which means it either won't work or she won't be Seanne. I don't know which one is worse'_ he thought to himself. Miranda, as if reading his thoughts, gave him an incredulous look as she began her daily routine of moving Shepard's extremities around carefully, bending her joints and giving her body movement. "Alenko, think for once in your bloody life. It's not reaper tech, not really. Look at this," she said as she scanned the piece of tech into her omni tool to analyze it, "It's no different than a simplistic mech, well at least this particular piece. That's means no actual reaper code. Which means..." Miranda let her voice trail off, letting her words sink in as Kaidan suddenly perked up. "Which means it wasn't affected by the crucible, and can possibly be rewired to give Shepard's systems the boost it needs!" Kaidan almost yelled, barely able to keep his composure. He knew it best to not get his hopes up, but anything he had to cling to, he would right now. He also knew it would take some time for Miranda to find out exactly how to execute her plan, and neither one of them knew how long that was.

For now, Kaidan was just grateful to have something to cling to, letting a small smile creep up on his face for the first time since his last shore leave with Shepard at her apartment. His thumb absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hand softly as he let his mind wander back to the party they'd had for everyone, and the night of bliss that followed. "Hey Alenko" Joker drawled as he walked in, feeling a bit guilty that this was the first time he'd come to see Shepard. Everyone knew Joker almost never left the Normandy, especially now that EDI was nonfunctional in the cargo bay. Adams and Cortez had been kind enough to make a special bed-like structure and position her as if she was sleeping. No one but Joker ever went down there anymore, and as far as the crew members of the Normandy were concerned, no one should right now. Traynor had spent all her free time looking for a way to restore EDI, but had yet to yield any helpful results. As Joker looked down at Shepard a small tear rolled down his cheek. The usually snarky red headed pilot had nothing to say and just laid his hand carefully on Shepard's arm. A crash behind them caused both men to jump, Kaidan on alert, but immediately realized it was Miranda. She was ready to give her science project a shot. If it worked, Shepard might very well recover, if not, there wasn't much more that could be done. Kaidan's entire body was filled with dread as he nodded his approval, and Miranda set to work.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a fairly short chapter, as I am setting up for what will probably be a quite long one next. Thank you for being patient, it has been a really rough few weeks. Hopefully, I'll be able to crank out 2 more chapters before my classes start back in January.**_

Chapter 4

Miranda was well aware of the very anxious pair of eyes judging her every move. Used to working under stressful circumstances, especially when it came to Shepard, the genetically perfect beauty would usually have no issues being observed. However, this time it felt personal, even for her. In the short time she'd known Shepard, the woman had surpassed her expectations and exceeded her reputation. She'd risked her life for Miranda on more than one occasion, and it felt to Miranda as if she could never begin to express how much she'd come to like and respect Shepard. Trying to save her friend and former commander seemed an impossible feat, but then again, Miranda was used to impossible odds.

The odds of saving Shepard weren't impossible, however, it was beyond impossible. Everyone knew the odds, but no one was prepared to believe them. Garrus Vakarian walked through the door of Shepard's hospital room, having been an assistant of sorts to Miranda over the last couple of days, and handed her a data pad containing information from Admiral Hackett. The information was collected from salvage of Harbinger's data banks, and it was hoped that it could be used to help Shepard. Regardless, the crew of the Normandy, remaining Alliance, and well, honestly anyone that could help with curing Shepard wouldn't give up until their commander and friend stood before them. Miranda studied the datapad closely and with enough ingenuity, it may just be the data needed to stabilize Shepard and possibly even heal her. "Vakarian would you mind stepping in here a moment, I think I've got an idea, but I need your tech expertise." Miranda called, from her makeshift desk area. Within moments Garrus was at her side, eagerly discussing theories with her.

After two more days of attempting theories, one of which causing Shepard to flatline for an entire agonizing minute, they had not only succeeded in stabilizing her, but it appeared as if her cybernetic implants had begin to heal of their own volition. The process would be slow judging by the rate of healing, but progress was finally being made. Garrus carefully adjusted Shepard's bedding and checked vital signs, recording each change for Miranda. If he had to be honest with himself, as difficult as this was for him, he would much rather be doing this than awaiting news elsewhere. He knew he was being unfair to Tali, that he was supposed to be building a life with her, but he also knew she understood. They would have their time soon, and it was only fitting that as Shepard's closest friend, he should give her the opportunity to do the same. "Shepard if you don't wake up soon Tali is going to kill me." Garrus chuckled sadly as he laid his talon gently on her hand.

As he turned to walk away, Shepard weakly grabbed at him. Without hesitation Garrus yelled for Miranda while laughing at Shepard. "Well well Shepard, finally decide to wake up, eh?" he joked as Miranda rushed over to him and started assessing her patient. "I'll be right back Shepard. Someone has been making himself sick over you." Garrus said knowingly, lighting squeezing Shepard's hand before hurrying out the door. Shepard looked around the room, eyes burning from lack of use. She knew she couldn't bring herself to try to speak yet, but she gave Miranda a weak smile as she tired to piece together where she was. "Shepard, you're in what remains of a hospital in Vancouver. Admiral Hackett, Joker, and what remains of your team are a couple of blocks away at Alliance Headquarters." Miranda said softly, as if reading her mind. _"Kaidan..."_ Shepard thought, tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice. It alarmed her significantly and she tried to stir. "Shepard, please don't move. You'll do more damage. I know you're scared. You have some scarring and burns to your throat. They're healing nicely, but need more time before you can speak." the dark haired beauty said sternly, giving Shepard a warning look.

Shepard was about to attempt to argue somehow, but was startled by the door nearly flying open. Before she could properly process what was happening, Kaidan's lips were gently on hers. Completely unaware of her audience she returned the kiss with as much energy and passion as she could muster, sighing as he pulled away too soon. "Seanne. I...Garrus said...You're really awake." He was visibly flustered, awkwardly trying to wrap her in his arms without causing her any pain. Shepard smiled and slowly lifted her arm, wincing slightly, and caressed his cheek. She smiled warmly before nodding toward Miranda who was glaring at him. "Alenko I get she's your girlfriend, but you can't get her all worked up while she's trying to heal. You DO want her to eventually get up out of that bed I presume?" Miranda said, tapping her foot loudly on the tiled floor. Shepard couldn't help the smirk that spread across her bruised face. Her eyelids became heavy once more, causing slight fear to become apparent as she reached for Kaidan. "Hey, it's okay. Go to sleep. I'll stay here until you wake up." Kaidan said noting the fear in her eyes. Shepard was always so strong, sure, and fearless that it broke his heart to see her so vulnerable, and childlike. It was so normal and human for anyone else, but not her. Not the woman who'd done all that she had, and cheated death not once but twice. No one else alive could say the same. She was always his answer, his rock, and now he had to do the same. He wasn't sure if he could be as strong as she was, but she didn't need to know that. Shaking his doubts, he leaned down and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you Seanne." he whispered as she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to all readers. I appreciate your patience! With holidays, some issues with registering for classes, and my toddler being sick things have been slow. I hope this chapter makes up for some of that. I've tried to make it fluffy while still giving some plot progression. There's a bit of stern language in this chapter, because well, recovery hurts. As always, THANK YOU to my readers! Sadly bioware owns all...except my writing.**_

Chapter 5

Two weeks. Seanne had been fully conscious for two weeks. Today was the day she would be able to attempt some physical therapy, and stir crazy as she may be, she was a bit apprehensive. Not only was she short and irritable with almost everyone who walked into the room, she had relieved the moments of her father-figure's death in her dreams. Anderson. Damn the reapers for taking him when he'd so much life left to live. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought back to the previous day when Kahlee Sanders stopped in to visit her. Though the beautiful blonde abstained her from any guilt, Seanne's heart hurt for her. No matter how many times she was told that his death was not on her hands, she couldn't help but feel responsible to some degree. Kahlee had been a welcome sight in a way, but the news she brought was not. There was no sign of Hannah Shepard, even after all this time, and Hackett was officially declaring her, and the entire crew on her ship killed in action. A memorial service would be held as soon as Seanne was able to speak on behalf of her crew.

Seanne was pulled from her thoughts as Garrus entered the room, a weary smile apparent, though he clicked his mandibles in uncertainty. "You ready, Shepard?" He asked, approaching her bed with a talon out for support. Entering behind him was none other than Admiral Hackett and Kaidan. "Garrus, I've been ready" Seanne said, a genuine smile on her face. She was glad that her best friend in the entire galaxy was alive, here supporting her, no matter how much she told him that he needed to be elsewhere living his own life. She knew he wasn't leaving any time soon, and for that she was inwardly grateful.

"Ah, Commander Shepard, I personally can't tell you how relieved I am to see you recovering well." Hackett said as he stepped toward her, motioning for her to drop her attempted salute. "Shepard all of this is informal, no need for that." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders as she prepared herself to stand for the first time in months. "Thank you sir. I'm glad to be back, and I just hope that I can be as good as I was before." Seanne said as a darkness clouded her facial features. Truth be told, she was terrified that she wouldn't be able to walk or use her biotics ever again. As Hackett offered her an arm, with Garrus taking up her other side, she took in a deep breath and put weight on her legs. Though the pain seared through her life fire, she managed to keep her body fully erect. "Well, that hurts like hell" she laughed weakly as she took a labored breath. "Give me just a second to adjust to the pain. " Seanne winced as her forehead beaded with sweat, her hair already sticking to the moisture. "I'm fine" she added, giving Kaidan a stern look as he started toward her.

Taking another breath, Seanne looked at Garrus and nodded as she took a step. She almost faltered at the pain in her legs, but knew fighting through it was a must as she took yet another step, beginning to loosen her grip on both Garrus and the admiral. Though unsure, she dropped her hands to her sides, noticing the two men give her an incredulous look. "I need to do this on my own. My mother deserves to be put to rest." She said sternly, the pain beginning to subside. Either that or she was running on pure will and adrenaline. The latter seemed more factual at the moment. Seanne slowly made her way across the room to Kaidan and collapsed in pain and exhaustion. As he picked her up, those in the room applauded in excitement. "Shepard that was both amazing and stupid" Miranda commented as she walked into the room, having watched from the doorway. "I guess you're prepared to get on with mobility after all." the beauty said, a bit sarcastically.

Hackett smiled a fatherly smile at Seanne as he pulled a chair next to her. "Shepard, I know I have no right to ask anything else of you after all that you've been through, but I have a favor to ask if you'll listen" he said, eyeing her carefully as she sipped a glass of water. Seeing her nod in reply, he continued cautiously. "After you've gathered your bearings and can pass a physical test of sorts, I'd like for you to take command of the Normandy once more. You'd have your crew, including whomever decides to continue on with you that is non-Alliance, with one addition." He cleared his throught as a young woman with caramel colored hair and grey eyes walked into the room. "This is Lieutenant Rae Hackett, a talented young girl in need of someone as headstrong as she is to lead her. She's a biotic so I thought you and Major Alenko fitting instructors. She's also my daughter." He said carefully, judging Seanne's responses.

"Lieutenant, please step forward" Seanne said calmly, noticing the intense professionalism in the young woman. She was a bit younger than Seanne, possibly mid twenties, shorter, yet still commanded a certain presence. Seanne supposed when you have a father like Hackett that it was probably bred into the young woman. "Tell me a bit about yourself, both personally and professionally Lieutenant" Shepard said, smiling warmly and noticing the younger Hackett relax a bit as she did so. She liked this woman, though aside from her name, she hadn't the faintest idea why. "Yes ma'am. My name is Hannah Rae Hackett, twenty-five years old, graduated with N7 honors from Rio two years ago ma'am. Professionally I am an adept biotic, though I am also trained in all firearm capabilities. I previously served on board both the Orizaba for my initial training, under Captain Shepard and until recently I served as the first officer of the Hawking." Hackett paused, partly to catch her breath and partly to see if this was the information Shepard was looking for. She was going to continue, but was stopped by Shepard placing a hand on her arm. "You served with my mother. It explains your professionalism." She said simply. Seanne looked over the girl again, there was an eerie familiarity about her that she couldn't place. She already knew she was going to accept the admiral's request, but was still curious to hear more from the woman in front of her. She stood slowly, much to Miranda's chagrin. "Rae, we get pretty informal on the Normandy. Unless we are in front of brass, formally, just called me Seanne or Shepard. Whichever suits you best." She said to the young woman, who gave her a small smile. Seanne knew that informality was a rare commodity in the Alliance.

Rae wasn't sure what she was supposed to expect from the most famous person in the glalaxy, but it wasn't this. Somehow Shepard was different, so much more human than she'd thought. She was kind, but still commanded respect in nature. Rae thought that just maybe, this would be the place to finally fit in. "I'll call you Shepard if that's alright. Personally Shepard, I've grown up on starships. I've had opportunities to see a lot of things that most others never could. When I was young, my biotics caused some issues, but thanks to the Ascension Program I had one hell of a chance at a bright future. I graduated from Grissom Academy and enlisted. My name might have gotten me into Rio, but my skills saw me to the end ma'am. I was taught many useful things during my time at the academy, and since I never knew my mother, Sanders took me under her wing and actually was the one that furthered my knowledge of close combat. I was just out of training when Saren attacked the Citadel, and was mostly support at the time. Afterward, I helped rebuild and then was stationed on the Orizaba afterward. The rest is pretty self-explanatory." Rae said, intentionally leaving out the last few months, as honestly they weren't important.

Shepard took everything into consideration, and knew for sure now she'd be taking on the younger woman. "Well Admiral, I'll say that's one impressive technician you're handing me. If I didn't know better I'd say she's supposed to babysit me instead of the other way around." Seanne smirked, humor returning to her voice. Admiral Hackett smiled and excused himself with Rae on his heels. Seanne was relived that she would be given her ship back, but still on edge about bing on active duty soon. Sitting down, she sipped her water some more. She knew today was an incredible progression on her road to recovery, and while it hurt, standing for the last half of her conversation with Rae had eased the pain even more. Still, she hadn't even attempted the use of her biotics, which were her strongest ally in combat. As if sensing her reason for apprehension Kaidan picked up her glass and set on the table a few feet away. "Lift the cup Seanne." Kaidan said simply, stepping away from the table and eyeing her. Seanne pushed all doubt from her mind as she started at the glass, a faint blue glow surrounding her. The pain in her head was excruciating as she made the glass tremble slightly. She bit back the tears forming in her eyes from the pain as the glow around her darkened slightly, glass raising a few inches before clattering to the floor. "Fuck. I did it?" She whimpered as she gripped her head. Kaidan motioned for Miranda to bring over some medication as he carried her into bed smiling. "Sure did. Better than I did when I got hurt for damn sure." Kaidan smiled as he kissed her forehead, the medication settling into her bloodstream. "Get some rest. You've more than earned it."

Knowing she was more than safe, Kaidan had begun making his way back to the Normandy. Joker would want to know the days events, and as promised Kaidan was keeping him up to date. This new Lieutenant looked to be a good fit for the crew, at least to Kaidan. "Hey Joker, got some updates on Seanne." Kaidan hollered as the airlock hissed. As necessary as the scans might be for security sake, they were possibly the most annoying thing in existence on a ship. As he stepped through the airlock onto the bridge Joker turned quickly in anticipation. "Well, she walked, probably more than she should have. Also used her biotics a bit." Kaidan said smiling as Joker practically jumped out of his chair. "Wait, I have more news. We have a new crew member. She's a Staff Lieutenant. Biotic. Smart as hell." Kaidan paused, seeing how Joker would react to yet another new crew member. He'd been weary of anyone new since the start of hell on Earth, literally." Joker seemed to accept the fact, but pondered for a moment, conflicting emotions in his head. He decided on humor versus more serious questions. "Is she hot Alenko?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a joking manner. Kaidan laughed as he placed a hand on Joker's shoulder. "Man, way out of your league, but I wouldn't even entertain the thought. She's Hackett's daughter." He said, an almos daring look on his face. "Yeah thanks Alenko, but I'm not trying to get killed by my boss's boss. Don't care how hot this chick might be." Joker said flippantly, waving his hand as he turned back around to fiddle with the consoles. Kaidan shook his head in amusement as he made his way to the captain's cabin. Truth be told, he was exhausted after the events of today. He didn't know how Seanne had managed to do what she did, but what he loved about her was how remarkable of a woman she was.

As Kaidan sat down at the desk in the room he would soon be sharing with Seanne, he checked the terminal, noting the admiral had sent Lieutenant Hackett's dossier over. As he studied it, he quickly understood why she'd been placed on the Normandy. While she was highly skilled, both in combat and knowledge, she was a bit reckless. He watched her training videos, noting how cold and calculating she was, while still retaining the upmost professionalism. Admiral Hackett sent her here to be taught how to control herself and still put her skills to the best use possible. Kaidan knew they'd have challenges with her, but there was no denying she would be one hell of an asset to their team. As he turned the terminal off and made his way to the bed he looked over to the couch, his mind wandering to places inappropriate for Seanne's current state of recovery. A shiver trickled down his spine as he remembered every curve, every scent, every way her body moved with his. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander farther to their last night together before Chronos Station. Drinks turned into romance rather quickly that night, and before he'd been fully aware, he'd been removing Seanne's fatigues, exposing her delicate body. He'd never forget how beautiful she always looked, especially the look in her eyes as she moaned his name. Kaidan's eyes snapped opened as he quickly decided he needed a cool shower before bed. This woman really would be the death of him, he was certain.


End file.
